Of Us
by Literate
Summary: I know I kissed him. My brother. My twin brother. Isn't that supposed to be taboo? A HikaXKao confession.


... I have no idea what to call this. o.o A monologue? Well, it's a reflection on Hikaru's relationship and why he likes it. :D Kinda crack-ish. xD

Warning: T, for Hitachiincest and crack. Light kissing, the twins' profanity. And y'know, _implications_.

Disclaimer: I dun own the twins or else they'd proclaim their love in a random chapter in the manga. I'd love them to though.

* * *

We're all here for something.

Let's start with me.

I'm only here to have fun, play games, make our lives less boring than it really is. And there was always only one reason.

Fun.

Okay, well, there were others.

Maybe it was because milord practically begged us on hands and knees (no, he didn't, Hikaru), and maybe it was because the idea was interesting.

It seemed fun.

It was fun.

We got opportunities to cosplay our favorite themes, do everything that the society considers wrong, and generally escape the school life of a typical rich kid.

The acts got boring though. Mostly because it got so repetitive (yeah, my voice hurts from saying, 'Hikaru!' all the time) and maybe because the fan girls wanted something much more deeper.

Like, _I don't know_, kissing?

…

(Or not.)

…

_Anyway_, the twincest act got tedious. It has always been very annoying to sit in front of a crowd of girls and perform for them, while they were screaming about something like moe! Or yaoi, or something to hell like that. We were doing the very thing that could make us outlaws to the entire world, and it's still _boring_.

But annoying milord wasn't.

It was entertaining.

It was fun to see him intervene with our taboo act even though he knew that we raked in about… say twenty percent of the profit, and that was a lot. (Actually, he didn't…) Well, maybe Kyouya-senpai knew. And never told us to stop.

And whenever we would cuddle Haruhi, it was worth seeing the look on his face.

(Hikaru, you really only do that for that?)

… What- is it illegal to _like_ playing with him?

(…)

I think Kaoru likes to play with him too.

(… I only do that because it makes things interesting.)

Whatever, Kaoru- point is, we're in the Host Club, and no one's stopping our fun.

(You really think "fun" is acting out romance between two possibly incestual twins?)

… Yeah.

Anyway.

What we (you mean, _you_)- _ahem- _what no one expected was that the Host Club was a place where you could fall in love.

(… And you got this idea… where?)

Kaoru, you've degraded from a commentary to an audience…

(So? I couldn't just let you talk randomly and sound like an idiot, right?)

…

Moving on.

I didn't expect to fall in love; I just wanted to play around, mess with the girls, joke with Kaoru, eat cake, _and_ make profit from it.

Seems like it didn't go as planned.

(…)

:D

(…What didn't?)

_-click-_

_This didn't-_

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

He's annoyed, so I don't really care. I hum a bit, sliding my hands down to rest at his waist, placing my chin onto his shoulder. I press his back towards me tightly, my eyes sliding closed, the strands of his hair tickling my nose.

"Hikaru."

I breath in a long deep sigh, bringing my arms tightly around his stomach.

"Hikaru, what _the hell_ are you doing?" Kaoru's voice is more deadly, but I ignore it, pressing my nose against the thin fabric of his uniform, and a sweet scent washes over me-

"Kaoru," I mumble, the cloth muffling my words, "You smell like vanilla."

And he makes an irritated noise at the back of his throat, "_Sure_, I do."

_And this-_

"There're many things to do with water balloons," I comment, watching him from the opposite side of the round table. He fumbles for the pencil, before jotting the idea down on the notebook quickly. I cock my head to the side, "Or we can use pie. Maple syrup and whipped cream sounds good."

He furrows his brows, as he looks up at me, confusion clear in his eyes. I smile happily.

"Hikaru, you know that we're planning a prank, not a food fight, right?" he asks, his hazel eyes running cautiously over me.

I stretch my arms out above me, before lowering them quickly, giving him a bright smile, "I know, Kaoru! But…" I close my eyes slightly, drawing circles into the wooden table, my voice low, "-you know… there are other uses for maple syrup and whipped cream, Kaoru…"

He gulps obviously, turning away quickly, a light tint of red decorating his face, his voice slightly flustered, and I smirk, "Hikaru, we're not planning _anything_ of that sort."

_And-_

"Hikaru, where are you going?!" He's panting, and I turn around, and his hand's moved to my shoulder, supporting his slightly winded body, his school case hanging limply beside him.

He catches his breath quickly, before giving me a sharp glare, "You weren't going to leave me behind with milord, were you?"

And I laugh, because the question he asked was so stupid, and I wrap an arm around him-

"Of course not, why would I leave my dear twin with a freak like milord?" I drawl, my other hand flinging my own case over my shoulder. He blinks at me strangely, but I only flash a smile at him.

"But Kaoru, I always thought you had a thing for idiots."

And then, he gives me a wry smile, and I stare at him, before he says in an equally smooth tone-

"Idiots like you."

_And then-_

I blink, "… Are you calling me an idiot, Kaoru?"

He smiles, "Yup." And then he pries himself from me, and settles into a pace synchronized to mine. He averts his eyes from mine-

_And then this-_

"Hikaru, I thought you liked Haruhi," he looks at me out of the corner of my eye, before adding, "A while ago."

I stare at him for a second, "Well…" I settle my eyes onto the ground, looking at the smooth marble, before I clear my throat, looking at his set gaze again, "I don't how to say it-"

_And then, suddenly everything leads to one thing and another-_

"But you love me?" he asks tentatively, smiling, a bit of fear in his eyes- and he's guessing that it might be. I blink, and it _hits_ me that Kaoru might feel the same way-

My hand loosens, the leather case falling to the ground, and before I knew anything-

_And this-_

My arms wrap around him quickly, automatically grasping at his back, and he's dropped his bag too, and encircles his arms around my shoulders. And we're looking at each other, reading what the other identical pair of hazel said-

_And then all these things line up into a long chain and I don't know where each moment ends and begins but-_

I lower my lips quickly to his, my lips over his identical lips, and all thoughts are replaced with the smell, the scent, the taste, the feel, the sounds of _Kaoru_-

_I know I kissed him._

My brother.

My twin brother.

'_Isn't that supposed to be taboo?'_ thinks that little piece of sane conscience, and my eyes' sliding closed as my tongue flickers at his lips.

'_Nah, it's just Kaoru.'_

_-Zpph-_

"Remember?" Hikaru fingers a remote in his hand, a sly smile on his face. His twin brother simply stares dumbfounded at him.

"You _caught it on film?_"

Hikaru smiles, looking proudly at Kaoru's incredulous gape. It's the first time he managed to surprise him.

"Yup," he chirps, standing from his revolving chair, walking quickly over to his twin. "All I had to do was bribe some insane fan girls with pictures of us and they instantly brought their cameras out."

Kaoru coughs loudly, giving his brother a glare, "What for?"

"Hmm?" the elder twin hums, sliding his arms around Kaoru's shoulders, nuzzling his cheek into the crook of his neck, "To remember the only times when Hitachiin Kaoru was flustered."

A blush settles onto his face as he turns away, stating heatedly, "What happened to your crush on Haruhi?"

"Passed," he replies, twirling a strand of hand around his finger, "I thought about it… And well, I would bother Haruhi if I tried to impose my selfish feelings. Milord's too dense to even begin to."

"So… you gave up?" Kaoru almost whispers. The elder twin blinks, before continuing to rub against his twin's face.

"Nah. That was after I noticed it would be easier height-wise, mind-wise, goal-wise, to be with you," Hikaru says, "I mean, we're the same height and all, and we understand each other a lot- so why not? Plus, I've gotten used to you being my better half."

"So you're thinking it's a trouble to bend down to a female's eye level," Kaoru deadpans.

"Yup," he answers happily, giving him a blinding white smile.

Kaoru sighs, a small frown set on his face, "But Hikaru, you didn't stop annoying her, playing with her… You're just hoping that all our family roles keep intact."

The younger twin looks into the elder's eyes, just waiting for him to tell the truth, "Face it, Hikaru, you. Like. Her."

Hikaru's eyes twinkle, a large grin on his face. Kaoru blinks, involuntarily moving backwards into his chair, as his brother's hands cupping his face. His voice's a whisper, as he leans down a pecks Kaoru on the lips- fleetingly-

"But I love you _more_."

_And then, everything's happy and solved._

Kaoru knits his brows, as his half-attentive twin slides onto his lap, and then he asks, "But really, Hikaru, why?

"Well…" Hikaru crosses his legs, and Kaoru makes a disgruntled sound because he knows how heavy he is- and the elder smiles, "Consider this."

Kaoru watches him draw something out on a random piece of paper, half-focused on the diagram, half-focused on his legs and the fact that Hikaru's practically crushing him.

"If I got together with Haruhi, the entire relationship wouldn't be as taboo and wrong as I'd like it," he says, drawing an x over a certain figure, "You like her too, and I don't like sharing."

Kaoru makes a face and shoves his brother off his lap, "We've shared since forever. And I already said-"

"No, no, no," Hikaru tsks his brother, sitting onto the side of Kaoru's chair, "You don't get it."

The younger twin stares blankly at him, "No, I don't get it."

"If I got together with the one I love, the forbidden aspect is just a bonus," Hikaru says with a snap of his fingers, "Haruhi won't mind- she'll probably like it if we're off her back- and what's bad about you? I trust you," he ends with a small grin, his face in his brother's, "You can't be without anyone else besides _me_. And I like doing everything wrong."

Kaoru blinks once, before an amused smile widens on his face, "So you like it?"

Hikaru nods, licking his lips, his eyes smiling playfully, "Yup, I like it."


End file.
